What You Don't Believe in Come True
by Usagi Uchiha
Summary: What happens when even the most impossible come true? One-shot. Uryu U. X Usagi T. SM/Bleach cross. Very Very slight Urahara K. x Usagi T. R


_**Me: Hey there all! Uchiha here! You are all probably thinking, "What? What happened to the pairing one-shots?" Well I liked this one a lot and decided to post the rest of it instead of the teaser version. This is am alternative pairing for my Main Bleach/SM story that I am in progress of writing. Think of this as a sequel or prequel or something.**_

Usagi: Yay! I'm here with most of my best friends ever! Say hi guys!

Everyone: Hiiii....................

Me: Come on! Let's have more spirit guys! Now who's going to do the disclaimer and warning?

Kon: Ooo! Ooo! Me! Me! Let me please Uchiha-chan!

Tobi: Nooo! Tobi can say the disclaimer and warning better than Kon can! Because Tobi is a good boy!

Me: /pets Tobi/ Yes you are Tobi! You can do the disclaimer and warning.

Kon: Hey! I wanted to do it.

Me: /smiles sweetly/ Next time Kon, next time.

Kon: Yeah like that is going to happen.

Tobi: Tobi's such a good boy! Well Uchiha doesn't own any characters or look-a-likes in this here fanfic. Oh! and a super-duper warning. Some characters might act OOC but Uchiha tries to keep everyone in character. It's rated Teen for safety because of the situations and language. Ok then. Tobi's a good boy so I shouldn't bring up that Itachi died to Uchiha.

Me: Noooooooo! Tobiiiiiiiiiii! /walks menacing towards Tobi/

Tobi: Uh-oh! /gulps/.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pairing: Usagi T. x Uryu Ishida. Very very slight Usagi T. x Urahara K. Sailor Moon x Bleach cross. Full Version.**_

_**Pairing title: What you don't believe in, comes true.**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------

_**What you don't believe in, comes true.**_

-----------------------------------------------

Uryu didn't believe in goddesses. He mostly thought as though they didn't exist. Hypothetically speaking, he wouldn't like them. They would act like soul reapers, saving people and spirits to make themselves look good. It's not like he was any better. He just gets rid of them, not caring what they did or who they were. Just killing without remorse. Not equating the hourglass of earth spirits and 'reaped' spirits. but none of that mattered now as his long lost 'father' was kicking or should we say shooting the crap out of him and then left him knocked down onto the floor.

As he woke up out of his stupor, he noticed a pink colored rabbit with red eyes and a red bow tie landing on his exposed chest(which was revealed when fighting his father. AN: Mmm! Uryu! drools) had made a small sound, sort of like a "Byu!".

"Huh? An usagi?" said Uryu as he sat up, buttoned up his shirt, and then plucked the rabbit off of his chest and put it in his palm instead.

"Byu!" said the rabbit as it tried to escape Uryu's grasp.

"Where did you come from?" he asked the rabbit. "Never mind. I must look silly talking to an usagi. Next you are going to start talking like that cat.".

'_**Cat?**_' Thought Rena as she continued to stare at the human named Uryu. "Byu!" said the rabbit as it tried to escape again.

Uryu let the rabbit down and then proceeded to walk away. "Well then, good luck I suppose", he said as he pushed his glasses up. As he turned again to walk, he noticed that the rabbit was following no actually, hoping behind him.

"Huh? Are you following me?", asked Uryu incredulously as he glared at the rabbit.

"Byu!" said the rabbit happily as it ignored Uryu's glare and hopped some more.

Uryu looked at the rabbit and his house several times before saying, "Uh.. I guess youcould live at my house.".

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

He thought if it was left out here, the giant rats or dogs might come and kill this adorable creature that was a bizarre color and wore a bow tie. 'It might be even cuter than Kon'. That was saying something because of the flower that Ichigo's sister Yuzu super glued to Kon's head, not to mention when Uryu himself turned Kon into a French lady, curly hair and all. Uryu smirked a bit when he remembered that moment but then it turned into an angry memory because he remembered that time when Ichigo Kurosaki called him weak because his hands were damaged from the day before that. 'Ichigo!' Uryu growled and then looked at the sidewalk for five seconds and then picked the rabbit up and headed home.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Opening up the white marbled door into the house, Uryu took a deep sigh. putting the rabbit on the floor to hop around. Uryu looked on the dark chocolate wood table in the kitchen and saw the unfinished homework lying in various piles. One paper that was unfinished read, "The Lore and Love of goddesses". As it was numbered, he already wrote something about Aphrodite(Minako),Mercury(Ami, folks, Ami),Mars, Diana, and Artemis. the next one to write about was Selene, the rebirth goddess of the moon mythology.

'_**Hmm..rebirth? I really believe that, Sensei would back**_' thought Uryu bitterly as he skipped that one and shoved all of the homework into his briefcase and then sat the briefcase onto a cherry stained bar stool. As he then turned to sit in a tan 'Ashley' couch and unbuttoned his shirt, the rabbit hoped onto the couch as well.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hmm? What's a matter? Say I don't even know if you are a boy or a girl." said Uryu as he took the rabbit and turned it upside down to take a look. Sure enough, just a cute little 'X' shaped could be found underneath, making the rabbit a girl. "Ok then..." he said awkwardly as he flipped the rabbit upright.

"Let's see... I guess I can name you. How about..... '_**Selene? No! Why am I thinking about that name? Serene? No! Re.. Re..**_', How about Rena?" asked Uryu as he looked at the rabbit.

'_**Wow! This guy is good!**_' thought Rena as she hoped up and down happily.

"Ok then", he said as he got up and headed towards his bedroom. Uryu got to have the master bedroom which consisted of a mahogany draped bed that could 5 people even though it was just Uryu there and the room also had a separate bathroom where a plaque place above it read: "When in doubt, floss in this fashion; 3,4,5,6...7!".

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Going into the bathroom for ten minutes and then coming back with white and gold pajamas with the top half having golden buttons instead of wearing his school uniform. He then pulled back the covers ever so slightly and got into bed. Placing his glasses into his navy blue glass case, he then pulled the covers over him to reach his shoulders. Uryu then tried to close his eyes but instead felt something on the covers. Then he felt the something going under the covers and then resting on his chest. He then decided to duck his head under the covers and then gave a sigh of relief. It was only the rabbit, as it stared back at Uryu with it's huge red eyes.

"Ok. Just warn me when you do that Rena-chan", said Uryu as he chuckled and reclosed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, a smile on his face not seen since he was a boy.

Rena on the other hand, was not asleep. Time was quickly running out for her since she could only stay as a rabbit for 3 days and the 3 days was up, today. '_**No! Not here!.......**_', she thought as she started to fall asleep.

Rena fell asleep as well now, but she wasn't the pink rabbit anymore. Now she was a girl,goddess in fact, with long straight blonde hair and blue eyes like the sky or the deepest ocean. For a top, a red embroidered halter top with pink frills. For a lower item, a red mini-skirt with pink frills and a huge white bow and tassels on the backside of her. For leggings. red and white striped were found and red boots with white frills were on her feet. Her large rimmed hat that was colored red and had bunny ears coming out of it was located next to her, carelessly thrown whichever.

Next morning was going to be hell to explain but for now, Uryu was smiling and in denial.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

The next day, Rena woke up before Uryu thankfully. She didn't feel like explaining herself in this state. She then rummaged through her sub-space pocket and took out a special deity capsule and swallowed it in her mouth, waiting for herself to transform back to the pink colored rabbit. She managed to change back and hoped out of the window and proceeded down the street to the Urahara shop. She passed the blue haired emotionally damaged girl named Ururu and skillfully jumped into the shop. At that moment, Urahara with his trademark green striped hat and tan sandal clogs slowly crept towards the pink rabbit. When he pick it up, he asked, "So Rena-chan, didya like your little 'trip'?". He then grinned, only one eye visible.

"Yeah, but I was disappointed."

"Oh?" Urahara raised his one eye instead of his eyebrow since the eyebrow was not there at the moment. "What was it?".

Rena stared at Urahara, blinking about five times. Suddenly, she clonked Urahara on the  
head.

"What didya think! That capsule was faulty, you moron!". Rena's eyes were like red diamonds as she glared at him.

"Sorry. Really I am", said Urahara as he smirked.

"Yeah right.....", said Rena as she puffed and huffed, crossing her arms(paws) in the process.

"Doesn't matter. He didn't see a thing. Wasn't human nor like you". She then pointed towards him.

"Ever heard of..............." Ding! A bell chimed. Apparently Urahara's microwave was cooking a meal. "Ooops! Ehehehehe! Sorry, gonna run", he yelled as he sprinted towards the kitchen.

"Urahara! Come back here!"

".................................."

"Argh! Never Mind! I may never know". Rena sighed as she jumped onto a shelf. waiting for a person to buy her.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Back at Uryu's house, Uryu had woken up hours after the 'rabbit' left. Looking everywhere, he decided to think that there was no one in his bed last night not there was a pink colored rabbit. He was dreaming! That was the only logical thing to think. Uryu then saw his briefcase still on the chair where he had left it yesterday. He opened it and under the Selene section, it read in gold Arabic lettering:

_**Hey! Just to let you know, I had a wonderful day with you! Believe in "us" some more.**_

_**Later!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rena-chan**_

_**P.S. You snore really loud!**_

Uryu just stood there for a brief moment before he fell.

---------------------------------

**THE END**

---------------------------------

_**Me: This takes place before the Hueco Mundo arc in the Bleach manga. And yes, Usagi(Rena) is the goddess Selene in this fic. Full Version. Yay!**_

_**Translation Notes**_:

Usagi is the Japanese term for rabbit.

chan is an endearment for girls, children, and couples.

References for rabbit idea and outfit idea for Rena: Check out Meroko in Full Moon O' Sagashite to get a good idea.

Reference for the goofy plaque located on Uryu's bathroom door: Check out the episode of 2 and a Half Men called 'Bad Alan', where Alan is flossing in his bathroom and Charley tells Alan that there is not 'bad' Alan and that Charley framed him for stealing the silly putty. =)

And if you really want to critique this, just pick out one thing that needs to be worked on. I don't need people to pick apart everything in this story. I can't download Open office because it takes 2 days to download.

Ja mata! Minna-san!


End file.
